Tu sais que tu es obsédé par Hetalia quand
by Loupiote54
Summary: Vous voulez savoir à quel point vous êtes fan d'Hetalia? Comptez le nombre de phrases où vous vous reconnaissez et concluez.


Je viens de retrouver ceci gribouillé sur une feuille. J'espère que vous trouverez ça drôle, en tout cas, je pense que certains devraient se reconnaître dans plusieurs phrases.

**Disclamer: **Hidekaz Himaruya possède Hetalia.

* * *

**Tu sais que tu es obsédé par Hetalia quand...**

-Tu as vu tous les épisodes de l'anime.

-Tu les a revu.

-Tu as revu tes préférés plus de dix fois chacun.

* * *

-Tu as lu les scans.

-Tu les as lu en anglais quand tu ne les trouvais pas en français.

* * *

-Tu connais les noms humains de tous les personnages ou presque.

-Et quand ils n'en ont pas, tu leur en inventes.

* * *

-Tu dessines les personnages sur tes cours d'histoires.

-D'ailleurs, tu n'étudies pas «L'économie monde britannique» ou «La France» mais «L'économie monde d'Arthur» et «Francis» parce que tu trouves que c'est plus simple à retenir.

-Et tu t'intéresses à cette matière beaucoup plus qu'auparavant pour trouver des arguments pour légitimer tes couples préférés.

-Tu te marres souvent dans ce cours, surtout quand le prof utilise des termes comme «invasion des régions vitales».

* * *

-Tu connais la signification des termes «2p!», «Nyo!talia», «OTP» et «Nekotalia».

-Tu as une tonne d'images de tes couples préférés en mémoire sur ton ordinateur (ou du moins tu en avais jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous à cause d'une fausse manœuvre).

-Lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien, tu te répètes en boucle que tu es «awesome» jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

* * *

-Lorsque tu regardes une carte du monde, tu te dis que «Russia est comme même au-dessus de pas mal de monde» ou que «Il y a un morceau de l'Autriche enfoncé dans la Suisse».

-Puis, tu rigoles tout/e seul/e et les gens te regardent bizarrement.

* * *

-Tu as écouté l'hymne national de pays juste parce que ce sont tes personnages préférés.

-Tu as écouté les characters songs.

-Tu connais par cœur la chanson de la tomate.

-Tu as une de ces chansons en sonnerie de portable.

* * *

-Tu lis des fanfictions Hetalia.

-Tu en écris.

-Tu as lu des doujinshi Hetalia.

-Tu as dessiné des doujinshi Hetalia (ou tu as essayé sauf que tu es nul/le en dessin).

* * *

-Tu as déjà pleuré devant un doujinshi ou une fic.

* * *

-Tu peux passer des heures à chercher des vidéos ou des images sur tes personnages ou couples préférés.

-D'ailleurs, tu as casé quasiment tous les personnages, fermement convaincu/e que les beaux garçons sont tous au moins bisexuels.

-Tu comprends quand on te parle de «PruCan», «FrUK», «Spamano», «RoChu»...

* * *

-«Veee...» est devenue une ponctuation de tes phrases.

-Il t'arrive de crier «Pasta!» ou «Vodka!» sans raison.

* * *

-Tu explores les magasins pour trouver l'écharpe d'Ivan.

-Tu veux te fabriquer un cosplay Hetalia.

-Tu as déjà fabriqué le cosplay.

-Et tu l'as porté.

* * *

-Ton entourage n'en peux plus de t'entendre parler de ce manga.

* * *

-Tu hurles «Gilbird!» quand tu vois un poussin.

-Et tu veux l'adopter.

* * *

-Tu as très envie d'aller expliquer aux homophobes que «mais notre nation n'a aucun problème avec ça» photos et images d'Hetalia à l'appui.

-Tu as déjà caressé l'idée d'envoyer l'épisode des Jeux Olympiques à l'un d'eux.

* * *

-En voyage à Paris, tu cherches Francis.

-En vacances, tu le cherches sur les plages nudistes.

* * *

-Tu ne manges plus de tomates sous prétexte que ça rend idiot.

-Par contre, tu t'es mis/e à adorer les pâtes.

* * *

-Devant les Jeux Olympiques ou la Coupe du Monde de foot, tu as de sacrés fous rires.

-Tu songes très sérieusement à émigrer chez ton personnage préféré.

* * *

-Dans ta chambre, tu as les Cds.

-Et des posters.

-Tu as plein de produits dérivés et ta chambre est un gros bazar.

* * *

-Tu es l'auteur de cette fiction.

-Tu te reconnais dans au moins dix des phrases précédentes.

* * *

Ceci était un vieux machin que j'ai retrouvé dans un tiroir, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
